Talk:Ark Angels
Testimonials Ark Angel EV Thought I'd add a testimonial for Ark Angel EV since there were none, which made it hard to figure this fight out. Went in with DRGx2 RDMx2 WAR and MNK, we just planned on trying to melee it down, but wiped miserably. we ended up replacing the MNK with BLM, and planned on Gravity/Bind with the BLM nuking and melee's meleeing. We got it down to 10% and then wiped. Our final strategy was to pull it to the shining circle and live long enough to get it to use Benediction, then wipe and let it go back, so we could raise and rest to full. after getting unweakened and rested, we went down to it and finished it off. Never really made any major edits before so hope this is ok^^; Irohuro 05:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ark Angel HM Duoable by a NIN/WAR and WHM/BLM at level 75. Skilled players are required, and the White Mage should stand facing the Ninja and behind the Ark Angel, in order to avoid Cross Reaver damage. Barfira and Paralyna should both ideally be set as macros. :*Just completed this with some friends to catch them up on Zilart. The Ark Angel GK did use Meikyo Shisui three times during the fight. Tifaia 02:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Solo Soloed all 5 as 75BLM/RDM with Trusts for ZM14. Had no trouble whatsoever with TT, MR, GK or HM. EV, however, was exponentially more difficult. Finally managed to bring her down with a controlled-wipe arrowburn setup, which prevented her from focusing too much on one target, especially once tank inevitably went down. Used Trion, Semih Lafihna, Najelith, Tenzen II and Apururu. You need to try to last it out until she uses both 1hrs before wiping, or at least Benediction. Gravity helps a little if you can make it stick. Nilfalasiel (talk) 12:33, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Solo'd all 5 Arkangels today as BST90/DNC45. Waited at the entrance each time for the Call Beast timer to wear off, but I never once needed to call a second NurseryNazuna. Two Pet Food Zetas were used per fight, without Reward enhancing gear. With a Glyph Axe equipped, after the Call Beast timer was up my pet had 100% TP, allowing me to use Sheep Song on the two Arkangels that summoned pets. The only issue was the length of EV thanks to its 2 hour, and the petrification of TT. Other classes *might* be able to solo it, but I'd definitely recommend having a pet that can take the damage. --Saudrapsmann 14:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Alliance or Party? Entered Ark Angel HM a little while ago and it gave clearance for 6 members of my party not 18. Is the full alliance message in the main article wrong? Were they thinking about Divine Might when they wrote it? Level Restrictions The main page says "There is a Level Restriction at 90, so buffs wear upon entry. You do not lose experience points if you get Knocked Out." Does this mean that 90 is the level cap for this fight? Or that if you are level 90 and you enter this fight it will cap your level at 75? Tlb~ 21:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) What it means is that there is that the fight is uncapped but gives you the level cap status effect so that buffs wear on entry, as if it were capped. --Saudrapsmann 13:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ark Angel GK Just soloed the big man as a 99MNK/49DNC. Using most of MNK's Tantra +1, Loki's Kaftan, and a lot of +Attack gear; Boosted about 6 times for Chi Blast before hand (did 360 to him), hit Dodge+Focus+Impetus+Perfect Counter before engaging, and ate a Sole Sushi. Hit Drain Samba 2, and used Box Step once, and then hit Hundred Fists and just let my TP build up in preparation to heal; he and the Wyvern did a grand total of <1k damage including a Dragonfall for 260 and Tachi: Kasha for 434. Para procced on me a few times, as did a few misses thanks to blind, and I hit Chakra to get <200HP + Regen back, but I never had to use a Curing Waltz. I just let my speed and attack power do him in, and Drain Samba healed me a bit as well. All said and done, I would've had a record clear time if I had just gone straight in and not Boosted + Chi Blasted for ~1:30, overall clear time of 4:15. --Snojoex (talk) 23:39, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Solo with Trusts Soloed it as RDM86/WHM with trusts: Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Zeid II, Shantotto II. All were easy except EV, which was exceptionally difficult and wiped me twice before I got it the third time. First of all - Always buff with Protectra+Shellra+Refresh II+Stoneskin+,Blink, haste tank and DDs, Refresh II healer. Should be enough for HM, TT an GK, though HM still managed to kill the tank but by then had <10% HP. For MR use Barwatera, which will reduce the chances of someone being charmed (nobody got charmed in my case), Sleep II the pet and it'll be easy from there. Now EV... that's a whole different story. The main problem that he uses Silencega and will silence your entire party for ~3 minutes (!!), which is more than enough to wipe everyone since effectively you don't have any healers. Use Barsilencera before the fight to increase the chance of at least one mage not being silenced. Bring a lot of echo drops because it seems they only have ~50% chance of removing his silence. You will eventually get silenced even with Barsilence so start drinking those echo drops one after the other until silence wears off then immediately Silena the healer. Repeat as needed. Didn't lose any party member last time. Dan144 (talk) 11:21, May 9, 2019 (UTC)